The Life of Jabari
The Kahns mourn the loss of Jabari; Sindel signs Jabari's adoption papers. Plot Following Jabari's death two days ago, the Kahns have a funeral in his honor. Chubbs, is the most heartbroken about his death, while Ro Ro hasn't come out of his room since, just, meditating. The funeral will be held in the Wastelands where most funerals are held, but only in sacred honor. Sindel, who became upset when she learned of his death, signs the adoption papers for him to be an honored Kahn. It's the day of the funeral and everyone who knew Jabari is in mourning. Charles and Ro Ro sulk in their rooms. Ro Ro, quiet as a church mouse meditating, and Charles, having random outbursts at random times. Shao Kahn asks for some to say a few words to mourn Jabari's loss. * "Jabari. He was my great grandson's friend. He was like a son to me. A chubby son, whom I'd only have if Ro Ro was to become obese. I loved Jabari like that so much that, I signed adoption papers to have him become a Kahn. To live the life he deserved. Fame, riches, and most importantly, respect. Thank you." - Sindel * "I cared less about Jabari. Lesser than any other being in the world. But that's what made him special to me. He was my friend. I may not have acted like it at times, but inside, he gave me...peace. I will forever mourn his loss. Here lies medium-rare...the best human I will have ever met." - Bitch Puddin' * "He was a peaceful soul. I could sense it in him, we all could. For him to die at the hands of that giant bed bug, sorry Dubs, and that bipolar menace, sorry Ice, was a terrible way to go. You will be missed dearly." - Jake. After a few more people, some with some hateful slurs (Xavier and the prostitute), Jabari is buried in the sands of the Wastelands. As they bury him, the Outworlders attending the funeral hum a peaceful song to commemorate his death and role, as an honored friend. In his meditative state, Ro Ro releases his soul while his physical body meditates. Ro Ro's soul travels to Edenia, which has become Outworld's heaven (as when Edenia was destroyed, Jake turned it into a spiritual paradise). When he gets there, Ro Ro sees many Outworlders that once lived. He searches for Jabari who he finds enjoying himself with no friends. When he sees Ro Ro he asks why he's there. Ro Ro promises to Jabari that he will bring him back, as Outworld limits his magic to just resurrect him. Ro Ro has to make an elixir that will take Jabari's soul from the reaches of Edenia to Outworld in his physical form that will be healed. Ro Ro tells Jabari that he won't see him for a while but he will try his best to make the elixir very soon. Ro Ro returns to his body in which he gains two more eyes like Bitch Puddin's, but they're blue, as Ro Ro has unlocked his full potential by making an everlasting promise. Ro Ro finds the elixir in his potion book and starts working immediately.